Blazing Ice
by InkMind
Summary: Souichi/Tetsuhiro Morinaga/Senpai. They're already living together. It's a cold evening and Souichi's trying to get some sleep, but he can no longer deny his body is getting obsessed with Morinaga. But...is it just his body? It's just this one shot for now, but if you guys like it I might write more. M for almost-explicit sexual content. Yaoi, obviously.
1. Blazing Ice

**Author's Note: **

**This is my first Koisuru Boukun fanfic. I read it about three months ago and I totally fell in love with this couple. Not to mention their extremely hot chemistry. **

**If you guys like it, please review so I'll know if you want me to write more.**

**Also, I'm from Argentina so if there's any grammar mistake, that's why. **

**That's all, enjoy!**

* * *

**Blazing Ice**

* * *

_Idiot._

Thought Souichi while rolling over his stomach, trying to finally get some sleep. It had been three nights in a row so far... Boredom? Impatience? Coffee? No. _Morinaga. _

That fucking bastard apparently didn't have enough with making Souichi painfully uncomfortable every time he was around but he had to come up with some kind of mind control to make him _want_ him around. Now, wasn't _that_ manipulative? Burning the memories in his mind, training his body to ask for something he definitely didn't want. He was _abusing_ him.

Because… it was nothing but a conditioned reaction- right? Of course if your body gets used to something, eventually it'll burn for more…

_Calm the fuck down already. _

He yelled at himself, writhing under the cold sheets. It was a rather icy evening but his body didn't seem to agree. His mind defied him, bringing up memories he had sworn he wouldn't remember,_ ever_.

'Senpai…' Morinaga's breathy words resounded in his imagination- vivid enough to raise the rate of his already pounding heart.

Souichi's breath hitched in his chest, his eyelid drop to immerse himself into the- _No. Fuck, no. He's **not** fucking doing this to me. Get some fucking sleep._

But how would he when his own hands were already heading down, desperate to soothe the blazing shudders climbing up his spine?

_I'm not...fucking...doing this. _He struggled, his cheeks turning crimson in embarrassment, the blush spreading down his chest. _What is...that you do to me?_ Souichi demanded, craving for Morinaga's sinful ministrations. And so his fingers slid under the fabric of his pajamas, grazing his burning skin and evoking the softest yet rawest moan out of his parted mouth. Oblivious of the younger man prowling all over the living room, wondering if those deliriously erotic sounds came from the room next or just from his frantic imagination.

"_Ah…_" Tetsuhiro heard one more time. _Could it be that Senpai…? No… It just couldn't. Was he really that desperate that his mind would re-play his lover's cries in order to ease his anxiety?_

_He'd kill me… _

Tetsuhiro debated to walk in.

_He'd be mortified…_

"_Fuck…" _he heard clearly.

_God, is he doing it on purpose? No, that's not like Senpai._

The brunette approached the door and pressed his ear against the wood, driving himself insane with every sound he now was sure was coming from the blond's creature lips.

_"Bastard… No… Ah…"_

**_What?_** Alright, one thing was the knowledge that Senpai was inside that room, touching himself. One _very _different was the knowledge that Senpai was inside that room touching himself _thinking of him. _

Tetsuhiro's trembling fingers brushed the latch, and gently pulled it down to find the most insanely mind-twisting scene right in front of him.

His lover, tangled in the sheets- twisting in body in agony while causing himself enough pleasure to make the brunette pass out from just staring. His fit body glowing in sweat, those beautiful bangs spread all over his strongly blushed face. The rest of his silvery blond hair still tied up.

The younger man remained still, stood up at the bedroom's door, mesmerized.

Switches body floated in delirium, feeling Morinaga's phantasmal's lips heading down his neck- his soft dark hair brushing his chest as he lowered his head… His strong but skilled hands massaging his nipples… His tongue… reaching…

_"Oh, my…"_

The dark blond's eyes snapped into reality, abstracting himself from the arousing fog. The panic taking over, freezing his senses.

_"_Mor… What… What the fuck are you doing in my bedroom?!" yelled Souichi, completely horrified.

Tetsuhiro ran a hand across the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "Um… I just…heard you and…"

Damn, it's hard to talk when you've got the most tempting creature, hiding his gorgeous body under almost transparent sheets.

"What?! Give me some privacy, you fucking perv! You have no right to-!"

The brunette bit down on his lip, trying to restrain the urge to get under those lucky sheets that were brushing Senpai's silky skin.

"Don't look at me like that!" yelled the blond furiously while standing up, covering himself with the sheet and trying to erase the red on his cheeks. "Get the fuck out of my room, idiot!"

Senpai's hands tried to push Tetsuhiro out of the room, but it didn't work. The brunette had trapped the blond's body in his arms, and was now panting softly on the man's shocked face.

"_Let go of me!"_ yelled Senpai, trying to break Morinaga's grip. He felt so humiliated, so fucking vulnerable. Ugh, he hated it. But he hated more noticing that his lower body was screaming exactly the opposite.

"_Senpai…_" The brunette murmured, sending chills throughout Souichi's entire body. "What were you…doing…?" The man's piercing green eyes burning the older man's conscience.

"Nothing!" the blond exclaimed, struggling once again to push Morinaga away."Get fucking lost!" But his pathetic attempts to break free from his restraint only caused the opposite effect.

_"_Were you touching yourself, Senpai..?" Morinaga's panting voice inquired.

"Of course not, you stupid moron! Shut up!"

"Were you thinking of me, my love?"

"Don't call- I wasn't- _Shut up_!" Senpai's obvious reaction only increased Tetsuhiro's arousal. Incapable to hold back his breath anymore, the brunette advanced Souichi until they hit the bed- throwing the man on the mattress in one single move- trapping him under his legs.

_"Get the fuck off me!" _Senpai yelled in desperation, his amber eyes screaming at Tetsuhiro.

"Only if you tell me I'm right," lied the younger man.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?! I wasn't doing anything!" Senpai insisted, turning his head to his side to avoid Tetsuhiro breath upon him.

"I don't believe that's true, Senpai…" said the brunette, grazing his fingers down his lover's thighs.

"Ah…" moaned the blond, and rapidly brought his hand to his mouth to muffle the sounds.

"Were you thinking of me doing… this?" proceeded Tetsuhiro, guided by then blood-boiling feeling of Senpai's warm body underneath him. Extending his hand to grab Senpai's throbbing flesh while massaging those rosy nipples with the tip of his fingers. The sweat of his own forehead dripping on Senpai's face, struggling to surpass the bordering-painful pleasure.

"Mori… ah… ah… St-stop…"

"Tell me… tell me you were thinking of me… Tell me you want me, Senpai. Just as much as I want you…" Morinaga increased the pace of his motions, drowning Souichi in a spiral of dizziness and ecstasy.

"N… N… Ah!" cried Souichi when the bastard's fingers attempted to slide inside him. "Not… the… there… a… ah…!"

"Ah… Senpai… You're so beautiful…" moaned Morinaga. "You're not making it any easier…"

"Shut up, per- ah! Perv! You… ah… St… ah…"

"Tell me you want me, Senpai. And I'll stop," lied Morinaga once again, driven by a blinding lust.

"I… can't… ah...Ah… Mori… St… I… St… ah…. St..._Stop_!" yelled Senpai, moving away.

Tetsuhiro remained still. "What?"

"Ah… I'm trying to…" he gulped. "_Talk_, damn it!"

"I'm sorry, Senpai. What do you want to say…?" Morinaga could barely hold his breath.

"You broke me," said the blond in a soft gasp, astonishing Tetsuhiro.

The brunette felt his chest tight. "I…what?" he asked worried.

"You…" Senpai looked away in embarrassment. "I'm not normal anymore… You made me…"

"What? Did I hurt you in any way?"

The dark blond glared at Morinaga. "No, don't be idiot."

"What is it then? Tell me, you can-"

"You broke me, I can't sleep. I need…other things. Disgusting things."

Morinaga's eyes widened, ignoring the usual words Senpai used to refer their mutual pleasure. "You need… me?"

"No… I…don't know…"

"I love you, Senpai. I'm sorry I broke you but…I'm…happy, somehow." He smiled sweetly. "It means you are letting me in…"

"What the fuck-!"

"No! Not in that way!" Morinaga chuckled softly. "You're accepting me…us…"

"No... I just…"

"What?"

Souichi's honey eyes stared at Morinaga, searching for an answer to all those nagging doubts that kept him from expressing his feelings. The brunette smiled tenderly, leaning in for a quick kiss. But Souichi's need had become stronger enough for his body to take the step his mind wouldn't, and so he grabbed Morinaga's shirt- pulling him in for a longer, deeper kiss.

"Sen…" he tried to say.

"Shut up," gasped Souichi, mashing their mouths together once again.


	2. Fear

**Author's Note: **

**First of all, I want to thank all readers for reviewing, following, choose it like a favorite etc. It was a really amazing surprise and it encouraged me to write more. I've taken your comments into consideration and there will be a full developed sex scene very soon. Please tell me if you still like it, reviews are really helpful. I'm also open to suggestions. And again, I apologize for any grammar mistake. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fear**

* * *

"Shut up," gasped Souichi, mashing their mouths together once again.

"No," the brunette whispered, drawing strength from God knows where to break the kiss and look into Souichi's blurry confused eyes. "I need you to tell me you want me…" The man sighed deeply. "Us…"

The blond's eyes widened.

"I really need it. I can't carry on like this, Senpai. I need to know there's something…real. " Tetsuhiro's voice lowered even more, it was barely audible. "I can't…" he sighed. "I can't act like nothing happened the next day, not anymore…"

Tetsuhiro's eyes were firmly closed, ready to be rejected once again. He loved Senpai in the deepest way it was possible and he had already given up on reaching Souichi's love for now, but he needed _hope. _Anything that would tell him he wasn't fantasizing anymore.

In the middle of his mental rambling, he decided to open his eyes and confront the reality of Senpai's reaction. It would hurt less if he knew the truth now and not after he had completely fallen for him….It made sense… Right? And if there was something he had learned about Souichi was that the older man _needed _things to make sense before acting in consequence.

Senpai looked up Morinaga's hopeful eyes, and debated to run away once again. Debated to insult him, tell him he was pushing his luck, that he was doing nothing but causing him harm. But…it wasn't true anymore, perhaps it never was… No, that was ridiculous.

He looked away, unable to hold Morinaga's gaze- trying to figure out how to show him he wasn't _that_ reluctant anymore. That something _had _changed… But he was terrible with words, they always came out messed up and confusing and all he got was making things worse.

Was it even worth the risk? Remaining quiet and letting Tetsuhiro fall apart, lying to him in a way… by not telling him he could give him what he asked?

And all because of what?

Fear?

Souichi nodded, flashing Tetsuhiro a shy glance. It was as far as he could go. He looked up those green eyes, praying their owner would understand that he was giving in, letting himself go. _For now._

Breathing heavily, Tetsuhiro brushed his fingers with the buttons of his Senpai's shirt. He could perceive his nervousness, his infinite doubts. But, above all- brand new determination.

And so Tetsuhiro waited, to let Senpai know he was the one in control. But the man didn't move- he broke eye contact for the first time in those never-ending seconds, closing his eyes and taking a mouthful of air to encourage himself.

Tetsuhiro hesitated, realizing the moment was crucial. It was his chance to show him that he really cared about him, and truly wanted to respect his wishes. To let him know he didn't mean to take advantage of him and all he wanted from Senpai was acceptance, affection… This was Tetsuhiro's chance to make Senpai feel _safe_.

Trembling like a leaf, the brunette planted a tender kiss on Souichi's forehead. The man responded by taking a deep breath. Was that a good sign?

He proceeded to the blond's cheeks and then slid down the corner of his mouth to press his lips ever so slightly against Senpai, attempting to soothe both men's nerves.

"I want you to be sure…" He murmured.

Senpai swallowed softly, glaring at the brunette. "Don't make me say it again."

Tetsuhiro nodded.

Even if he was a well experimented man when it came down to sex, somehow he felt like an unconfident teenager. He had no idea how to start or where to touch. All he could think was that there was too much to lose, and even more to gain. So he couldn't simply just decide it on the fly. And damn, he was already wasting too much time thinking about it. ut how could he not? It needed to be perfect or he would lose him… This time for good.

Senpai had already lost confidence, his body language had changed, he looked so…ashamed. All Tetsuhiro wanted to do was hug the fragile man in front of him, fondle him. But he knew Senpai needed him to go on, it was the delay what was making him unsecure.

Or so he thought.

The younger man felt as though he had stopped breathing when he felt his Senpai's lips kissing him firmly. Wasting no time, Tetsuhiro took the man's face with both hands and dived into his mouth in a mix of desire and fear.

Despite Souichi's fake attempts to break it, the kiss became more heated. Their tongues dancing with fury, struggling for that kiss to turn into trust.

The motion increased its pace until Morinaga's body was on top of Souichi's, sliding down his own shirt.

The brunette's fingers finally grazed the silky skin of the blond's bare chest and felt the blond's hands mirroring his actions.

Both men stopped, staring at each other- acknowledging the state of affairs. Souichi's amber eyes showed anxiety, fear and lust…making Tetsuhiro's self control a little bit harder to hold.

Slightly more confident, the man's mouth travelled all the way down Senpai's waist- guided by the soft moans escaping out of his lover's mouth. Stopping on every inch of his body, kissing and smoothening every tense muscle.

_"Ah…"_

Well… Fucking finally. What had been taking him so long? He really was an idiot. How much longer did the moron expect him to hold his 'yes'?

He was already regretting it. On one hand, his breath had become deeper and heavier, and his stupid voice was already tightening up. So, yes... In some sick twist of the present events, his body had ended up wanting him.

Very much so.

And even though he was taking his first steps into realization, those nagging ideas weren't fading away.

**_What the hell are you doing? You make me sick. This is disgusting. But you seem to enjoy it, so I guess you really are a hom-_**

Souichi squeezed his eyes, doing his best so the word 'Stop' wouldn't come out of his mouth. He couldn't do this to Morinaga, not again. He had…promised him in a way. Hell, when has he become so pathetic?

Alright, so he did want- _Oh…_

_That feels so...fucking…good._

**_See? Homo._**

"_No!_ wai-! Ah…" Morinaga's kisses were spreading all over Souichi's hips and were now already heading down…making the blond's body writhe against his will.

And the first time Morinaga wasn't supposed to do what Souichi told him, the fucking moron stopped, forcing him to voice his true desire.

_Fuck._

"Yes?"

_Alright, it's not that hard. 'Go on', just say it._

"Uh…" Nothing came out.

"What is it, Senpai? Did I do something wrong?"

_Fucking idiot._

"No, shut up," the blond managed to say.

Morinaga frowned slightly. "Uh? I wasn't saying-"

"I know, just do it now."

_Shit._

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"Do you want me to shut up? I don't understand. I wasn't even-"

Souichi sighed in pure frustration. "Don't make me say it!"

"What? I don't know what you want me to do, Senpai! Do you need me to stop or go on or-"

"Yes."

_Pathetic, just fucking pathetic._

Souichi's arousal seemed to build as the eagerness became stronger, for the first time in his life- he _needed_ to be touched.

"Senpai…" Morinaga whispered, misinterpreting Souichi's attempts to communicate. "Talk to me…"

_Now, say it._

Souichi turned his head aside, burying his face in a pillow.

_Say it!_

Morinaga's mind-twisting voice was coming closer, his warm lips brushing Souichi's ear, sending electric shocks up the man's spine.

"Senpai…?"

_Don't…come…so…close… Just…fucking…_

_"Hurry the fuck up._

In a flash, the blond felt his body being pulled up and positioned against the wall. The cold concrete causing chills throughout his trapped body.

It was then that he noticed Morinaga's wet mouth, sucking the skin on his neck and gently spreading Souichi's legs. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, hear his own breathing.

"Ah… Ahh… No… Ahh…Ahhh! Wait! Mori…"

Morinaga's devilish eyes glowed, while his lips curled into a sweet smile before kissing Souichi's smooth thighs.

"Just relax…"

"N-n-no… Ahh…"

"You're so delicious…"

"Don't tal- _ahhh_!" gasped Souichi when the brunette's tongue flickered in between his legs. His bangs jumping all over the man's shocked expression.

Morinaga was completely lost, driven by a blinding lust. Dying to evoke longer and louder moans from his lover, getting off with each little spasm in Senpai's trembling figure.

"Do you like it, my love?"

Souichi bit hard down on his lip, trying to shut himself up.

"Do you want me to go on?" the brunette continued.

Stunning Morinaga and himself, Souichi nodded- tangling his fingers with the dark strands.

In no longer than half a minute the Tetsuhiro's mouth was gently touching the burning flesh, making him release an inevitable moan.

No matter how _achingly much_ he wanted to blow Senpai's mind and beyond- he couldn't. He simply couldn't afford to mess things up again.

So he backed off, despite the disturbingly erotic sounds that left Senpai's mouth as he did so.

"Are you- ah… are you fucking…" He gulped, struggling with consecutive shudders. "Are you fucking stupid?!" yelled the blond, mortified.

* * *

**Author's Note #2:**

**If you've reached this point and you liked it, I'd like to propose a little game. There's a few questions I would love you to answer (And therefore, help me with the story)**

_**Why do you think Morinaga thinks he can't mess things up **__**again**__**?**_

What is making Senpai change his mind and attitude towards Morinaga?

Why do you think Senpai is mortified right now?

**_Do you think Senpai is doing this for Morinaga, or for himself?_**


End file.
